Abradable seals are used in compressors and turbines to provide a seal between rotating and stationary members. These seals are made of metal fibers and powders that are able to withstand high temperatures and the oxidizing and sulfidizing environment in the compressor or turbine. The present seals can only be used in sections of the compressors and turbines where the temperature does not exceed 1200.degree. F. It is the objective of my invention to provide alloys for seals that can withstand temperatures as high as 1900.degree. F.